


the world stood still (but then she just smiled)

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Junksen Week 2018, Me Neither, day 2: supernatural, wow can you believe i finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Aubrey needs to take care of the plant stealer that has been breaking into the private property repeatedly for several days now.





	the world stood still (but then she just smiled)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for junksen and heavily unbetaed. So I'm very sorry! (also can you guess I'm gonna put the mamma mia soundtrack in everything I do from now on?)

 

Aubrey narrowed her eyes when she saw the same tall, hoodie wearing brunette figure sneaking into her property grounds and making a beeline for her Germander Speedwells.

 

“Third time this week! This is so preposterous!” the blonde vampire huffed. “Look, Chloe! That girl is stealing our flowers again!”

 

The gigantic russet wolf in the corner of the room peered at Aubrey unimpressed. The woman  narrowed her shiny green eyes at her.

 

“We need to do something about it,” Aubrey growled, going back to watch the Plant Stealer going to town on all of their flowers.

 

Chloe just whined, not moving from her position.

 

“Fine!” Aubrey huffed again. “ _I'_ _ll_ do it!”

 

//

 

Emily tripped on her shoelaces as she sneaked back to her dorm. Operation Retrieve Flowers had been a success.

 

“Jesus Christ, Legacy, be careful!” Emily’s roommate, Beca, hissed but perked up when she noticed the stuffed bag. “Did you get them?”

 

“Yes! Yes, I got them,” Emily sounded frazzled, but opened her bag to reveal the assortment of flowers she had collected. “You think I got enough?”

 

“Dude,” Beca laughed and then coughed. “Yeah.”

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Emily grimaced. “I’ve never done a Blood-Replenishing Potion before!”

 

“Didn’t Stacie give you a list of ingredients?” Beca coughed again and Emily scrambled across the room and grabbed a milk jug to pour Beca some water.

 

“She did, yeah,” Emily poured the jug’s content on a mug and took a swirly, sparkly straw to go along with it. “But you know Stacie. She’s either overly specific or super vague about everything.”

 

“But she’s helping you with the potion, right?” Beca asked warily, taking the mug from Emily and sipping slowly on the straw, frowning at the spark.

 

“Yes,” Emily nodded dutifully. “She’s coming over tomorrow night. And she also told me to remind you to not fight with trolls again.”

 

“Of course she did,” Beca rolled her eyes. “Well, you can tell Stacie—” the end of her sentence got interrupted by a hiccup. “You can tell Stacie that—” Beca hiccuped again.

 

Emily frowned, looking from her best friend to the jug she was still holding, belatedly noticing the label. The witch’s eyes widened in panic.

 

“Oh no! Nononononono!”

 

“Emily!” Beca’s angry shout was muffled by her hiccup attack. “What—” hiccup, “did—” hiccup, “you do?” hiccup.

 

“I accidentally gave you a Hiccuping Solution!”

 

“Emily!” Hiccup.

 

“Don’t worry Beca, I can fix this!”

 

//

 

“That’s not possible!”

 

Aubrey’s shout was so loud that it made the manor’s windows tremble and it made Chloe look up from the book she was reading by the fireplace.

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” the redhead asked, an amused smirk gracing her lips.

 

“That plant stealer is back!” Aubrey roared, rage turning her emerald green eyes to blood red. “How the hell did she get past security?”

 

“You put up security?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

 

“I put Benji and Jesse as guards!” Chloe’s laughter only served to anger Aubrey even more. “ _What_?”

 

“Benji and Jesse?” Chloe was laughing so much it brought tears to her eyes. “They’re useless!”

 

“No they’re not,” Aubrey crossed her arms, pouting.

 

She didn’t like when her plans failed, not one bit.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, they’re very imposing in their wolf forms,” Chloe conceded, still amused. “But they’re also… easily distracted.”

 

Aubrey growled, turning back to glare some more at the thief that she had declared war to.

 

“Why are you so bothered, anyway?” Chloe pressed on. “She looks like a harmless college kid to me.”

 

“She’s stealing our stuff!” Aubrey shrieked. “Why aren’t _you_ more bothered about this?”

 

“They’re plants, Bree, they’ll grow back,” the redhead shrugged, turning her attention back to her book.

 

“Oh, so you’ll wait for your lycanthropy to just ‘ _grow back_ ’?”

 

“ _What_?!” it was Chloe’s turn to shriek, rushing to the window in time to see the thief steal a batch of her rare yellow flowers. “That’s it, we’re gonna have to kill her.”

 

Aubrey smirked. “Told you.”

 

//

 

“Hey Em,” Emily vaguely registered Stacie talking to her while she was hunched over the microscope in the lab, studying her newly acquired flowers. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out if these flowers can really turn someone into a werewolf,” Emily mumbled, still concentrated. She absentmindedly scribbled something down on her book. “Or if they’re just good for a Wolfsbane potion.”

 

“Hmm,” Stacie hummed, leaning over to check the flowers for herself. “Are these more stolen flowers?”

 

“They’re not stolen!” Emily exclaimed resentfully, disrupting her work to pout at Stacie. “They’re just…”

 

“Inside a private property? That you’ve repeatedly broken into?” Stacie smiled knowingly, winking at Emily, who sighed wistfully.

 

“Okay, fine, _maybe_ they’re illegally obtained flowers,” the girl conceded. “But it’s not my fault! First Beca needed them otherwise she’d  _die_ and I didn’t want one of my best friends to die!”

 

“And you kept coming back because…?” Stacie pressed on.

 

“They have _so_ many flowers! Most of them we can’t get at the flower market!” Emily tried to make her point by pointing at the yellow flowers she was examining. “I’m just trying to learn!”

 

“Sure, Em, sure,” Stacie’s amused smile didn’t diminish.

 

Emily’s shoulders sagged in defeat; she was pretty sure Stacie would try and talk her out of ever going back for more flowers.

 

“Next time, Beca and I are tagging along, okay?”

 

That perked Emily back right up; she knew her friends wouldn’t let her down.

 

//

 

“She's back,” Aubrey whispered to Chloe, who had joined the blonde on her vigil by the manor’s living room window, where they got the best view to the flower garden.

 

“And she brought company,” Chloe smiled mischievously. “This is going to be fun.”

 

“You can have the other two,” the blonde vampire growled, zeroing her now bright yellow eyes on the hooded figure with a brown messenger bag draped over her. “But that thief is mine.”

 

“You got it, Bree,” Chloe agreed, adjusting her red curls. “Let's do this! On three or after three?”

 

If It looks could kill, the redhead would be dead by now. “Let's just go.”

 

//

 

“Are you sure this is okay, Em?” Beca asked with an edge to her tone. “Last time you said there were two big dogs by the entrance.”

 

“Yes,” Emily agreed. “And I also said they were easily distracted by the treats I gave them.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they weren’t dangerous,” Beca mumbled under the breath, scowling even more when her bun got stuck on the grid they were sneaking their way through.

 

“I thought you were pro dangerous adventures, Bec,” Stacie said airily, strutting her way over the grid easily. “You know, recent incident with trolls and all.”

 

“I have no trouble getting into danger myself,” Beca grumbled, yelping as she landed on her ass after jumping through the grid. “It’s Legacy I’m worried about.”

 

“Aw Beca,” Emily smiled, turning to face Beca. “There’s no need to w-OAH OH, MY STARS, WHAT IS THAT?”

 

Emily turned just in time to see Beca get tackled to the ground by a huge red wolf, causing a commotion and separating the group as Emily stumbled and fell down several feet away from the fight. She heard Stacie scream and Beca let out a stream of curses — both swear words and actual spells — and the young witch panicked.

 

She opened her bag and started to frantically look for something that could help, going through her inventory for a potion that could ward off wolves when she noticed a shadow move out of the corner of her eyes and froze.

 

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice the shadowy figure approaching menacingly in her peripheral vision; only when it was too late.

 

Oh, she was so gonna die tonight.

 

//

 

Aubrey’s smile was predatory as she watched the young hooded figure. She had her back turned to her, which almost made things too easy. The blonde wondered if she should say anything or go for the element of surprise.

 

She noticed the woman freeze for a fraction of a second, signaling she’d notice Aubrey approaching.

 

No surprises then.

 

“Turn around and put everything you’re holding on the ground,” she growled, taking great pleasure in seeing that the thief was shaking. “Now.”

 

“Okay, okay, we can do this,” the girl mumbled to herself, eyes widening when she took notice of Aubrey’s transformed face and yellow eyes. “Oh, wow, you’re big.”

 

“Excuse me?!” she snarled, taking a step forward and making the woman stumble backwards.

 

“No, I’m sorry!” the girl fumbled with her words. “I meant, you’re, uhm, a big scary vampire,” she explained. “With, wow. Huge pointy teeth, yeah.”

 

“Yes…” Aubrey agreed slowly, not relaxing her stance. This was taking a weird turn. “What’s your point?”

 

“Please don’t kill me?” the brunette shrugged, giving Aubrey an exaggerated big smile.

 

It was… disarmingly cute.

 

No!

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t,” Aubrey crossed her arms. “And why have you been trespassing my private property for the past week.”

 

“Oh, that I can do!” the girl perked up. “Can we start this over? Hi, I’m Emily and I’m sorry I’ve been trespassing your private property.”

 

What was wrong with this girl and why was Aubrey feeling less and less inclined to kill her? Why did she have to be so damn adorable?

 

“I’m Aubrey and still unsure what to do with you… Emily,” Aubrey said, not taking Emily’s extended hand but relaxing her stance long enough for her face to go back to normal.

 

“Wow,” Emily said, looking transfixed at Aubrey’s face. “That's awesome. And terrifying.”

 

“You were saying?”

 

“Right, right,” the girl proceeded, flushed. “I’m, uh, I’m a witch and I specialize in potion-making and I really needed some flowers.”

 

“There’s a flowers market in townsquare,” Aubrey replied, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

 

She knew she had a much more diverse array of flowers than anyone in a ten mile radius but she didn’t expect the woman to know that.

 

“I know,” Emily frowned. “But they’re really lacking in that department.”

 

Aubrey smirked; Emily was right. At least she had good taste in plants.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry, okay? It was supposed to be a one-time thing because one of my best friends needed a Blood Replenishing potion and I didn’t want her to die!” the earnest in the witch’s tone was causing something to tighten in Aubrey’s stomach. “But you have so many flowers!  _So_ many they’re so different and I needed to know! So I kept coming back to collect a few at a time and take them back to school to see which ones were magical and which were normal.”

 

“You go to school?” Aubrey caved in at her own curiosity.

 

She was no longer inclined to killing Emily or even punishing her; apparently, she was won over by the cute, rambling witch.

 

“Yeah,” Emily’s smile was adorable and if Aubrey had any blood rushing through her veins, she was sure she’d be blushing now. “I’m getting a BA in Chemistry at Barden.”

 

“Okay, Emily,” Aubrey finally said after watching Emily fidget with her purse in a clear sign of nervousness. “You’ve convinced me to let you go unharmed. And apparently,” she said, narrowing her eyes to where she knew Chloe and the other thieves were. “Your friends have done the same with my partner.”

 

“You mean the ginormous russet that attacked us back there?” Emily sassed, causing Aubrey to laugh.

 

“Yes, her name is Chloe.”

 

“She’s not as nice as the other ones,” Emily pouted, causing Aubrey to have to fight the sudden strong urge to bite the protruding lip.

 

“She’s also not as useless as them,” she said instead, clearing her throat.

 

There was a beat of silence as Emily fixed Aubrey with an intensely curious gaze that the blonde held unwaveringly; she couldn’t help but feel a strong pull towards the young woman.

 

“Aubrey?” Emily asked after a while. “If I ask nicely, next time will you let me have your flowers?”

 

The vampire couldn’t suppress her smile no matter how hard she fought. Seriously, how could this woman pull off being so adorably charming?

 

“Sure, Emily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
